


Vigilante Tourist Guide

by annditorium



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annditorium/pseuds/annditorium
Summary: There's a strange crisp in the air as Nightwing leaps from building to building, using his acrobatic and fluid moves to jump from another rooftop to another.[Or, in which Dick Grayson finds himself acting as a guide for a sweetheart lost in Gotham.]
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Vigilante Tourist Guide

**BLÜDHAVEN IS STRANGELY** peaceful.

There's a strange crisp in the air as Nightwing leaps from building to building, using his acrobatic and fluid moves to jump from another rooftop to another. He grunts once he lands on the highest point in Blüdhaven, his kneepads scrapping at the pavement.

"Going to be winter soon," Nightwing tells himself. Standing up, he purses his lips and sighs. "Damn nature. It's going to be cold while patrolling," He shakes his head as he walks towards the edge of the rooftop, prompting to crouch over the ledge.

Once he perches into a comfortable position, Nightwing looks over Blüdhaven. The empty streets and few cars that pass by give an impression of a tranquil city that was a fully functioning one like its' neighboring cities of Gotham and Atlantic. 

Despite that, Nightwing continues to look over the city.

"Quiet," He mutters. "Just like how I like it." The wind turns into a cold breeze as he resumes to watching over the populous on the rooftop. His suit had wrapped around him like a glove on a hand, the material thick enough to mask out any temperature changes that happened during his patrol, but it was no doubt that the winter season was starting soon.

"I wonder if Bru-- Batman will hold a Christmas party.." He exhales, glass white eyes of his mask squinting as he glances around. "Nothing there-- hmm, what's Robin up to these days?" Nightwing questions, furrowing his eyebrows.

Lost in his thoughts, Nightwing admires the radiant street lights that brighten up the whole city. Maybe it was the kid in him, but he remembers a time where his parents always stopped by a street light for him to open his gifts--before they died, the last holiday he spent with them was Christmas.

Unlike other kids, he still grew up to love the Christmas seaso--

" _Help!_ " A scream pulls him out of his reverie. Nightwing quickly stands up in alert and uses his mask to gauge where the sound came. Once he locates it, he jumps off the building and grabs his grapple gun to swing himself around Blüdhaven.

Adrenaline fills him when he hears another scream reverberate from the source--"Must get there, must get there," Nightwing chants under his breath, doing the best that he could to get there as fast.

He sees you struggling against a man, and Nightwing leaps onto the side of a nearby building and jumps down on a sidewalk.

"Help-- Please, help me--" You whimper, your throat raw from screaming.

Nightwing hears the man mutter a low "easy sweet thing," and he growls under his breath, _no woman nor man should ever done like that_.

He moves quickly to the alley and manages to disarm the thug before any else had happened; the man lays stiff on the ground once Nightwing knocks him out with a solid punch. With his hands curled into fists, the adrenaline leaves his body as he stares down the unconscious man, and for a second--he ignores you.

"Wo- Woah.." You mumble, gawking at Nightwing in pure amazement. He looks up and blinks, having forgotten you. 

Nightwing gives you an awkward smile in return. "I'm sorry you had to see that," He apologizes. 

You nod in a trance, gulping. Nightwing approaches them, slowing his pace if he made them nervous--"Is there anything I could do to make your day better? Well, assuming that old man did--" You interrupt him with a stutter, "No! I mean, they did-- I just wanted--"

Nightwing chuckles, raising his hand. You immediately stop talking, a scarlet blush appearing on your cheeks. "Calm down," He holds your arm lightly, "I'm not here to hurt you."

Nightwing fights the urge to split his face in half with a smile--a giddy feeling bubbles up to the surface, not knowing why his lips wanted to curl up.

"Actually, I was looking for directions..." You reply, looking sheepish. 

Nightwing furrows his eyebrows, "You were?” He starts to connect the dots, gesturing to the laying man on the floor. “Is it why you were with the..?"

You nod hesitantly. 

"Well then," Nightwing chuckles, lips turning into a smile. He removes his hand from their arm and gestures to the exit of the alley, "I'll help you find the place you're looking. I'm Nightwing, by the way." He bows his head.

You give him your name, and Nightwing begins to lead your outside the alleyway, listening to your rambling as both walked through the streets of Blüdhaven.

Maybe he could get used to this, being a vigilante _and_ a tourist guide, after all.


End file.
